Streetgang Lovers
by Demonic Sparkle
Summary: Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all are juniors at Konoha High. What happens when a group called the Akatsuki are transferred? Will the two groups find love or will they hate each other forever? Can Tenten let go of her long time crush on Neji to find someone new? Hidaten, Sasosaku, Deiino, and Itahina.
1. Dreaming?

**Streetgang Lovers**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto. I only own my storyline.**

_The brown haired prodigy wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer so their noses were touching. His ivory colored eyes seemed to glow, making her melt inside. She placed her hesitant arms around his neck, as if making sure it was all as real as it seemed. "I love you Tenten." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss, and-_

"TENTEN KIMIKO!" A ruler was slapped on her desk, jolting the brunette awake. "Huh?" She blinked her eyes groggily and was awarded with a disapproving stare from her teacher. All heads snapped in one direction, hundreds of eyes focusing on _her._

"Are you ready to pay attention now?"

"Y-Yes Anko-sensei." Tenten mumbled, flushing tomato red with embarrassment. "Good." The purple haired woman nodded, picking up her ruler from Tenten's desk and turning back around to face the board. "Open your math books to page 57." She commanded, and the rustle of papers being turned was heard in almost unison. Tenten reluctantly flipped her textbook to the said page, while stealing a sideways glance at the desk that sat two rows back behind her. _Neji Hyuga, you've got me in trouble once again, _she raged silently as she snapped a pencil in half. "Daydreaming again?" Came a teasing voice. Tenten sighed, recognizing it as Ino's. She faced the smiling blonde, whose blue eyes were shining. "No way how did you know?" She drawled sarcastically, pulling at a loose thread on her sweatshirt. Ino smirked. "So when are you gonna tell him?" Tenten huffed. "He doesn't even know I exist."

After math, the two girls met up with Sakura and Hinata to get ready for their next class, which was History. All four of them were currently in the bathroom. Hinata was reading a book, and Sakura was copying off of Tenten's homework. "Hurry Sakura! The bell's about to ring!" Tenten warned the girl, who was scribbling frantically across the blank sheet of paper. "I'm trying!" Sakura snapped, writing as fast as she could. "So how are you girls today?" Tenten asked, waiting for her friend to finish. "Ne, it's been a crappy morning." Sakura complained in between scribbles, "My locker got jammed so I was late to Science and Asuma-sensei made me sit by Lee." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But I guess it's better than having to be Naruto's partner. How about you Ten?"

"Got yelled at by Anko." The girl responded flatly. "All because I was thinking about that damn Neji again."

"Oh that's right, you still like him." Hinata looked up from her book. "Tenten, you still like him after he rejected you?"

"Well… If you put it that way…"

***Flashback***

"_N-neji? Do you have a minute?" Tenten asked, running up to the Hyuga boy. She put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. He looked at her strangely. "Did you follow me all the way home?" She nodded, still panting from the long run. "I have to tell you something important." _

"_Okay. Let's hear it."_

"_I…"_

"_You.." He pressed, waiting for an answer. "I like you, not just as a friend, more than that. For a long time I've had a crush on you Neji."She said all in one breath. Silence hung in the air as Neji stared at her dumbfounded. "I'm sorry Tenten, but I only like you as a friend." He replied. "No more, no less." She just stood there, frozen in shock as he walked away from her, not even turning back._

***End of Flashback***

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG G_

"And there's the bell. Finished just in time." Sakura sighed. "Thanks Tennie." "You owe me one." Tenten joked, lightly slapping her arm.

"Did you girls hear the announcement this morning?" The rosette girl asked. "No, what is it?" Ino pressed, fixing up her lip-gloss which apparently had a microscopic problem with it. She dabbed at it and frowned at herself in the mirror. "Tell us!" "Okay, Okay." Sakura grinned from ear to ear. "Principal Tsunade told us there's going to be a group of new transfer students coming to Konoha High!" Tenten gasped and Ino squealed. "There might be cute guys!" The bubblegum haired teen just rolled her eyes at her friend and Hinata giggled. "Did you get to see what they look like?" Sakura shook her head. "They're supposed to have the same schedule as us." She answered, opening the door to their classroom. "Guess we'll find out soon, huh?"

**End of Chapter One.**

**So that's the start of a new fanfic! Pairings will come in later chapters. . So far all I have down is Hidaten and Deiino. PM me if you have any suggestion parings for Sakura or Hinata and I'll do my best. Okay, make sure to review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Sparkle^^ **


	2. Transfers from Amegakure

**Streetgang Lovers**

**Chapter Two**

**OMG thanks for all the reviews! I was so not expecting you Aimii0 for your pairing suggestions! I really appreciate it! So here's chapter two! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The girls slid into their desks, barely missing the sound of the bell droning. "That was close." Sakura sighed, slouching down in her seat and pulling out her cell phone. "S-Sakura, you should put that away. Class is about to start." Hinata suggested, shooting a worried look to the door as if their teacher would come walking through it any minute. The viridian eyed girl shook it off lightly. "Don't worry Hinata. Kakashi-sensei is _always _late for class." "O-Okay then." Hinata eyed her warily and pulled out her homework, setting it on her desk. Tenten rested her chin in her hands, contemplating on what the girls had said in the bathroom. _Am I really wasting my time chasing after someone who doesn't even acknowledge me?_ The girl pondered._ Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

The doorknob turned and Kakashi Hatake strode in, followed by four students. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late. There was-"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted from the back row. Sasuke 'hned' and slapped the obnoxious boy upside the head. "Oww! That hurt!" Naruto whined, clutching his head. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at both of them. "Before we start class, I'm sure most of you heard that we have new transfer students from Amegakure Academy. Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Ino and Sakura exchanged giddy smiles and Tenten snorted at their inner fangirls. A redhead wearing a black hoodie and tight navy jeans went first. "Uhh.. I'm Sasori Akasuna." He stated, running a hand through his tousled red hair and staring at the class with a bored expression like he had better things to do. "Thank you. Next?"

A blonde boy with long hair stepped forward. "My name is Deidara and art is a bang!" He announced. Deidara had a similar hairstyle to Ino's, in which a long strip of bangs draped over one eye, basically covering half of his face. His one visible eye was aqua colored and like Sasori, he wore the same black hoodie and jeans. _OMG! Gender benders! Ha! _Tenten thought, laughing to herself. Next went a tall guy with slicked back silver hair. "Listen up bitches and bastards, my name is Hidan and I am part of the Akatsuki. Enough said." He stood back and let a raven haired boy take his place. Tenten recognized him as Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha. _But why is he in junior year then? Shouldn't this guy be a senior? _A few 'hellos' and 'hey' were uttered throughout the lifeless room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The introductions had taken up most of the thirty minute class time, so Kakashi decided to just have a quiet study period. Tenten pulled out her math book and turned to the assignment, biting her lower lip as she struggled to work out the problem. "Dammit, I really should've paid attention." She muttered, feeling a tap on her shoulder. It was that silver haired Jashinist kid. "Hey can I see your schedule?" He asked. Tenten sighed and handed him the laminated sheet of paper.

"Thanks Panda." He replied, setting it back on her desk and turning back to do whatever he was doing. Tenten did a double take. "What did you call me?"

"Panda."

"Why?"

"Because those buns on your head remind me of a panda."

"Pshh.. Whatever."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"FASTER! FASTER! FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH PUMPING THROUGH YOUR VEINS!" Maito Gai shouted, watching his poor students run one hundred and fifty laps around the track. He blew his whistle at Shikamaru, who was laying on the ground sleeping.  
"I... Hate... P.E..." Tenten croaked hoarsely, her forehead beaded with sweat. She was leaning on Hinata for support while Ino and Sakura dragged each other across. "We're almost... There... Twenty more laps.." Hinata wheezed. "I thought it was twenty five." Sakura said, squinting at how much farther they had to go.  
"I thought you were keeping track."  
"I thought _you _were!"  
Tenten smacked her forehead. Just then, a green blur zoomed past all four girls and back again. "LIKE, YOSH! HELLO SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN, INO-CHAN AND TENTEN-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU FOUR DOING THIS YOUTHFUL DAY?" A vein on Sakura's forehead pulsiated. "Hello Lee. And we were doing fine until you came along." Lee wasn't fazed at all by Sakura's comment. Instead, he smiled and did his 'nice guy' pose. Sakura sweatdropped. "What do you want Lee?"  
The spandex suit kid smiled again, his teeth were so shiny, Tenten had to close her eyes from being blinded. "Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOUR HEAD LOOKS LIKE A MUSHROOM, YOU WEAR A SPANDEX SUIT FOR KAMI'S SAKE, AND YOUR EYEBROWS ARE LIKE BLACK CATERPILLARS!" Sakura screeched, stomping on the ground for good measure. Hinata, Tenten and Ino all looked at each other, having witnessed this before. Lee opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"YOUR FOUR YOUTHFUL GIRLS!" Maito Gai shouted, pointing to Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. "Report to Principal Tsunade's office immediately! She has matters to discuss with you!"  
The four friends sprinted to the principal's office, passing Kurenai in the hallway, who reminded them about running inside the building. They shook it off, eager to escape P.E. and also anticipating the news. Tenten made it there first, being athletic and all. Sakura arrived moments later and then followed by Ino and Hinata. Tenten knocked on the glassy wooden door sharply.  
"Come in."  
She pushed open the door to reveal a busty woman seated in a leather recliner behind a desk overflowing with paperwork. Bleached blonde hair hung loosely from her low ponytail and her piercing amber eyes glinted in the dimness of the office's poor lighting. Tenten raised her eyebrows seeing Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi were clumped on a bench beside the principal's desk. Hidan waved to Tenten. She ignored him and turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see us?" The woman nodded. "Well, you've met the transfer students from Amegakure Academy I presume?" Four heads bobbed. "It has come to my attention that since it's in the middle of the school year, classes and schedules are changing, and these young men need help adjusting."

"So we're their guides?"

"Yes. And that also means you are completely responsible for them and anything that happens, understood?"

"I'm guessing we have no say in this, huh?" Ino muttered, studying her nails. "Sorry, Miss Yamanaka did you have a comment?" Tsunade thundered.

"N-No."

"I thought so. Is everything clear?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The girls chorused.

_**-Streetgang Lovers-**_

Lunch came next, so the girls headed over to their regular table and sat at the edge. Tenten and Ino on one side, Sakura and Hinata on the other. It had been like this since their freshman year. The cafeteria was filled with noises, the clattering of plates and silverware, people yelling, and the horrible sound of food being thrown. "Kami it's so noisy, I can't even hear myself think!" Tenten exclaimed, putting down her sandwich. She looked around the room, scanning for any sign of Neji. He was happily chatting away with some guys from the basketball team. Tenten bit her lower lip. _It's as if I'm invisible. _She thought sadly, her confident mood fading. "Hey look over there!" Sakura pointed, gesturing towards the table on the far end of the room. A cluster of nine high schoolers were seated alone, isolated from everyone else. They were all wearing black hoodies, with the word 'Akatsuki' stitched in red along the right sleeve. She saw Deidara and Sasori talking to a orange haired guy with piercings. _Never seen him before. Maybe he's a senior?_ Come to think of it, Tenten hadn't seen any of them before, with the exception of Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Itachi.

"What's Akatsuki stand for?" Sakura wondered. "Wait, didn't Hidan mention that he was part of Akatsuki? Maybe it's their group or something." Hinata said. "You're probably right Hinata." Ino agreed. "It looks like they already have some fangirls." The blonde girl narrowed her eyes as a mob of girls approached the Akatsuki's table. "Tomorrow should definitely be interesting." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

**There's chapter two! I hope you liked it. I won't be updating for a while after this. Going on vacation and gonna take a short break from writing. As always, review! Until next time take care! Love sparkle^^**


	3. The Baby Project

**Streetgang Lovers**

**Chapter Three**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

"I'M AWAKE SHUT UP!" Tenten shouted, slamming her hand on top of her gray Totoro alarm clock. The brunette kicked off the seafoam green bed covers and hopped off, catching a glance at the clock. "Kuso, it's already 7:45." She muttered, rushing off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower.

"Hmm.. What to wear.." The brunette pondered aloud, now standing in front of her closet, dressed in only undergarments. She grabbed a pair of dark washed jean shorts, shoving her long slender legs into them, followed by a loose, sheer gray top. Gathering her sopping wet hair into a bundle, Tenten squeezed out all the water before rushing off to the bathroom once again, with five minutes ticking on the clock.

_ Whirrrrrrrrrr..._ The sound of the hairdryer buzzed in her ears. The brunette girl finished combing out most of the tangles and separated her hair, one section on each side. Then, she twisted her chocolate brown hair into the trademark panda hair buns. Catching the clock in the corner of her eye, Tenten became livid.

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S 8:01 ALREADY OH SHIMATTA I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" She screamed, tearing out of the room with the hairdryer still plugged in and whirring like crazy, but the electrical bills were the least of her worries at this moment. Tenten sped down the staircase like a lunatic on crack, almost tripping on her face in the process. She grabbed her half unzipped backpack, her cellphone, a cereal bar and dashed out the door. It was a race against time... And time was winning.

"One more tardy and I'll be spending eternity in Tsunade-sama's office."

''Glad you decided to join us, Tenten.'' The tone of Kurenai's stony voice made Tenten blush in spite of herself as she slid into her seat, just seconds before the morning bell. Just what had she done to deserve this daily dose of sarcasm from teachers? ''Maybe cuz I'm an koji..?'' She muttered to herself, ignoring the questioning looks being thrown at her. The brunette sighed. It seemed like she was always challenged to prove herself one way or another. Since her mom died, Tenten had become distant with her father. He would often come home late at night, drunk. The gap increased between father and daughter. Her father stopped talking to her, in fact, he didn't care what Tenten did anymore. In just a few months, he had changed from being a responsible and caring father to a complete maniac.

***Flashback***

_**Twelve year old Tenten watched from a distance as her father hurled a glass object against the wall of their living room. It shattered to pieces, followed by a azure colored vase. Her brown eyes widened. **_

_**"Daddy?"**_

_**A plate sailed over her head. Instinct kicked in and she ducked, hearing the ceramic crash just inches away from her. Screaming, she raced up the stairs to her room, the only safe place. She locked the door and threw herself underneath the pile of sheets, sobbing. Downstairs, she heard a door slam. He was gone again. Tenten was safe... For now.**_

***End Of Flashback***

She put her head on her desk. _Why did I have to remember that?_ _My life is already terrible as is, the last thing I need right now is to worry about him still being alive._

The rest of the period didn't go as smoothly as Tenten had hoped. She drummed her fingers along the top of her desk. Her chestnut eyes glared at the thin black hands of the clock, silently threatening them to move faster. She scanned the room in hope of finding Hinata, Ino, Sakura, or even Neji but luck was not on her side today. In fact, this whole morning had been nothing but chaos. Tenten stared out the window, watching a crow land between the bare branches of a tree. Its glossy black feathers reminded her vaugely of something... Or someone... Whatever it was, all she remembered was that it was important. The panda haired girl bit her lower lip infustration, trying to recall yesterday's events. _It was something regarding black... Why can't I seem to remember?_

Tenten's gaze flitted across the room once more, this time her brown eyes meeting the steady gaze of lilac. It was Hidan. He smirked at her, making the handmotions _call me_. Of course, this was ignored for Tenten figured he was only toying with her.

_After all, who in their right mind would fall for a tomboy like me?_

Tenten sighed as she trudged down the crowded hallway to the location of her locker. _So far, this day SUCKS! _The brunette made no attempt in rushing to her next class, her sluggishly slow movements proving it. Making her way over to the one marked 210, she saw Ino brushing her hair and reapplying yet another coat of shimmery lipgloss before catching Tenten's eye.

''Tennie!''

''Hey...'' The said girl muttered softly, more to herself than Ino. Hinata, who was standing behind the said blonde, waved shyly.

''I-Is everything alright Tenten-san?''

''... No.''

''I-I'm sorry to h-hear that. D-Do you want to talk about it?''

''No.'' Tenten grumped, then seeing the indigo haired girl's attempt to make conversation and gave an exasperated groan.

''Everyone hates me.''

''T-That's not true.''

''Yes it is. You should've seen Kurenai-sensei this morning. Man, what did I do to deserve all this?''

''D-Don't worry, Tenten.'' Hinata did her best to assure her crestfallen friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. ''Y-You shouldn't let these little things g-get to you.''

''I guess you're right..''

''FINISHED!'' Came the triumphant cry of Yamanaka Ino, who had just completed her makeup. Tenten gave her a look.

''What?''

''Nothing. Let's get to Health.'' The trio entered the health classroom to see Sakura hunched over her desk, scribbling furiously like there was no tomorrow. "Ano, Sakura what are you doing?" Tenten asked, her eyebrows srunching. "What does it look like?" The bubblegum haired girl snapped. "Tsk, tsk. Someone forgot to do their homework last night." Ino teased.

"Shut up pig."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Girls, how would both of you like to spend your day in Tsunade's office?" A sickeningly sweet voice interupped them. Four heads whirled around to face a miffed Shizune standing with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Errr.. No, Shizune-sensei."

"That's what I thought. Take your seats girls, clas is about to begin and you don't want to miss it." As if on cue, the bell for second period rang. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata scurried to their seats, leaving Sakura at her own as students filed in.

''Today I have some very exciting news for you, class,'' Shizune began. ''NARUTO IF I CATCH YOU TRYING TO CUT SAKURA'S HAIR AGAIN, THAT'S AN AUTOMATIC DETENTION!'' Sakura, who had been busy working on math homework turned around and slapped Naruto upside the head, sending him flying into the wall with a crash.

''BAKA!'' She screeched, throwing books and other random stationary items at the blonde. ''Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair out? HUH? I'LL KILL YOU!''

''Have mercy on me, Sakura-chan!'' Naruto cowered.

''NEVER!'' Shizune and the rest of the class watched Naruto get beat into a pulp. "Miss Haruno, that is enough. Please take your seat." Shizune said flatly.

_**Streetgang~Lovers**_

''Alright, as I was saying, I have some exciting news for all of you.'' Shizune stated, ''We're starting a new unit in health: How the human body develops.'' Reaching for a box on her desk, the short haired woman produced a plastic baby doll. The class watched in silence. ''What's that for?'' Naruto blurted, his bright eyes squinting behind the thick bandages that had been wrapped around his head since his visit to the infirmity. Shizune narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. ''Naruto, how many times have I reminded you to raise your hand?''

''Ehhh...'' The whisker faced male scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish look.

''I'm glad you asked though,'' She continued, obviously not waiting for an answer. ''Ive decided to put you all in pairs to work on this project. This baby," She opened up its back and revealed a recording tape, "has a device which allows me to hear what you and your partner are saying so I will know _everything_."

"That's a little stalker-ish, Shizune-sama."

"Get used to it. And as always, big projects like this hold the value of a test grade. Cooperation and effort are key elements in this. Yes, Sasori?"

''How long will this last?''

''Until the end of the second trimester, so roughly estimated about three to four months."

"..."

A call on the phone sent the short haired woman running to her desk. "Hello, this is Shizune... Yes, they're-" She looked around the classroom. "Alright, I'll inform them. Yes. Goodbye Tsunade." And with a _click_, the short conversation ended. Taking her place up front once again, Shizune went into greater depth of explaining the project for those who had questions. Hinata's, however, earned her some turning heads which made her quite uncomfortable.

"D-Do we get to c-choose our partners, Shizune-sensei?"

"Excellent question, Miss Hyuga. And no, I have chosen your partners for you. There will be no boys with boys girls with girls crap. One male, one female." The health teacher replied, waving a little slip of paper with writing on it, no doubt the names of the groups. Hinata gulped, for that was what came of having a protective father. Hiashi would have her partner's head. The violet haired girl made a mental note to explain the situation to her father after school before it would be too late.

"O-Okay."

"Listen up everyone because I will say this once and only once." Shizune shouted over the rising noise. "The groups are put together by me." She took a double take at the slip of paper. "Well, all of them but four." "AND WHO WOULD THAT BE?" An obnoxious voice yelled from the back. Shizune's eyes squinted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're digging yourself a hole. Okay, the groups are Sasuke and Karin," A loud emo groan was expressed from somewhere. "Shikamaru and Tayuya, Neji and Misora," At that one, Tenten's lifting hopes were crushed. Misora was one of the 'popular' girls, with her flowing chesnut colored hair and electric blue eyes. On top of that, she was also athletic, beautiful, and a social butterfly. Who wouldn't like her? Plopping her chin inbetween her hands, Tenten concentrated on thinking of ways to get closer to the Hyuga prodigy. _I could always go over to Hinata's, _she thought, _Or ask Ino for some flirting tactics, maybe even consult Sakura. _Shaking her head, Tenten pushed that last resort out of her mind. Sure, the pink haired girl was a good friend, but Sakura and speed dating did _not _mix. The brunette shuddered, all hopes were lost.

"Tenten Kimiko, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka please come to my desk." The brunette froze for a moment, hearing her full name being used by a teacher. But she soon realized that it was regarding the project so she got out of her seat and swiftly walked over to Shizune's desk.

"W-What is this all about S-Shizune-sensei?" Hinata stuttered, fearing she was in trouble.

"It seems like Tsunade wanted you four to be paired up with Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori?" Sakura raised one fine pink eyebrow. "Nani?"

"Long story short, it's Tsunade's orders." Shizune answered, handing the rosette the white piece of paper.

"You four are responsible young women. I trust you to work together well." The short haired teacher smiled.

"Hinata, you're with Itachi, Ino, you're with Deidara, Tenten and Hidan, me and-" Sakura stopped short.

"Why'd you stop?" Ino asked.

"I'M PARTNERED UP WITH SASORI-KUN!" Sakura screamed, her eyes turning into hearts as she began swooning. Tenten and Ino sweatdropped while Hinata smiled uneasily. The four guys sitting in the back row, aka the Akatsuki, just looked at the pink haired girl strangely while Sasori began banging his head onto the desk.

Tenten's inner was crying anime tears.

_I'm partners with Hidan. HIDAN?! As in the one who cusses 24/7 and calls me 'Panda'?_

Everyone seemed fine with their partners except her.

**-x-**

''WHY WON'T THIS BABY STOP FUCKING CRYING! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING AND IT WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

''Uhh... I think you're supposed to-'' Tenten faltered as she realized Hidan was paying her no attention. The doll had been in his hands for less than ten minutes and there was already limbs scattered on the floor near her shoe.

''I'll be lucky to even pass this class.'' She mumbled under her breath as her silver haired partner ripped the doll's arm off in frustration.

_WHY COULDN'T I BE WITH NEJI?_

P.E. was the next period and of course everyone was dreading it. Well, all but Rock Lee. The moment Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura set foot onto the polished gym floor, a shrill whistle was blown at them. Ino cringed.

"YOU FOUR YOUTHFUL LADIES!" Maito Guy shouted, gesturing to them, although they pretended not to notice for it meant something horrible like two finger pushups. The spandex wearing gym teacher strode over to them, giving off that blinding thousand watt smile.

"SINCE YOU FOUR _MISSED _PART OF P.E. YESTERDAY DUE TO PRINCIPAL TSUNADE'S CALLING, I, MAITO GUY, WILL GIVE YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO FINISH THOSE LAST 25 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" Tenten always wondered why he was shouting when they were standing less than two feet away from him.

"T-twenty five laps?" Hinata squeaked, her face already losing its pale color.

"YES! NOW OFF TO THE TRACK!"

The four highschoolers walked, more like dragged, themselves to the track of doom.

"This isn't fair!" Ino complained, retying her long ponytail while pouting.

"Life isn't fair." Pointed out Sakura, who was beginning to stretch.

"This is so embarassing. The P.E. outfits are already ugly as can be, and he's making us run twenty five laps while the rest of them watch!" The blonde shouted.

"... I can't argue with that." Tenten moped, looking down at her own P.E. uniform. It consisted of a forest green baggy t-shirt, some cheap material shorts that reached to her knees, which were also green, and camel orange leg warmers. "We look like idiots."

Maito Guy squinted from his postion on the other side of the track, Rock Lee beside him with a clipboard in hand.

"Why haven't they started running?" The teacher frowned, then blew his whistle at the four green figures and they took off faster than the speed of light.

**-x-**

"I'm beat." Ino panted, collapsing onto the ground facefirst. For once, she didn't seem to care about how she looked as she laid on the dirty track. Tenten forced a smile.

"We finished." She wasn't as tired as the others, having played sports all her life. But if it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was running laps for Maito Guy. "C'mon girls, this is the last period of the day. We can go home now." With that, they lifted Ino up off the ground and headed to the locker room to change clothes.

**-x-**

''Ino-San, where are you g-going?'' Hinata called out softly to the ice blonde. Tenten and Sakura watched in utter confusion as their blue eyed friend ran ahead of them and into a clothing store. It was after school, and the four of them decided to do a little bit of shopping. Ino had convinced them to take her to a new store that had just opened and they were currently following behind her as she charged down the street. "Slow down Ino!" Sakura called after her. Sighing, she ran after the blonde with Tenten and Hinata closely behind. Ino giggled and said something Tenten nor Hinata could catch and as a result, Sakura began chasing after her. The two dashed across streets, passing signs, stoplights, and buildings. The mall seemed to be forgotten at the moment. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and shrugged, treading along with the other two who were playing a crazy game of chase.

"I think I'll stay out of this."

_**~Streetgang Lovers~**_

''Errr... Where are we exactly?'' Sakura asked, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. The girls were so caught up in their little chase that they completely lost track of time-and where they were. Tenten observed their surroundings. Torn buildings stretched across the horizon, old fashioned clotheslines hung from almost every window, and the streets were ghost quiet.

''Suburban area.'' she answered flatly. A wrinkled scrap of newspaper tossed about in the wind found itself near Ino's royal purple high heels. She grimaced in disgust.

''This place is in desperate need of a makeover.'' Nobody said anything. Why? Because they all silently agreed with her. A flash of black and red caught their attention.

''Where have I seen that head before..?'' Sakura muttered.

''Eh? Isn't that Sasori Akasuna?'' Tenten asked, watching the mop of red hair cross the street and turn a corner.

''Maybe he knows how to get back?" Tenten suggested.

"LET'S FOLLOW HIM!" Sakura cheered, then looked at the odd looks she was given by her friends. "Well we also need to work on our health project.. I'm gonna KILL him if we fail!" The rosette said defensively.

"Sure..."

"He's getting away! Let's go!" The green eyed teen raced across the walkway, paying no attention to the light that had the imprint of a flashing red hand, also commonly known as the 'stop' sign.

"Oh the things love can do..." Tenten muttered under her breath. She crossed the street at her own pace in time to see Sakura turn a corner just like Sasori had. Hinata walked beside Tenten, occasionally turning her head this way and that, in fear that someone was watching them. Ino was holding her cellphone up in the air, hoping to find some kind of celluar connection. "Over here girls!" They heard Sakura's voice hiss. Turning the corner, Tenten saw their bubblegum haired friend crouched on one side of a mahogany brick wall.

_An alleyway._

"Did we lose him?" Ino asked, earning a '_SHHHHH' _and death glare from Sakura and Tenten. Covering her mouth, the blonde decided to keep quiet.

''Good afternoon gentlemen.'' A monotone voice echoed through the brick walls of the alleyway. Tenten couldn't make out the face of the speaker who addressed Sasori. The redhead merely grunted.

"Who's our target for today, Hatafuri?" Papers rustled and the _ping_ of a paperclip fell to the ground.

"This young man owes us a large sum of money." The voice replied. "It's been due since last month and we haven't heard from him since then. However, I did manage to get ahold of someone who knows him. This is the current address. You know what to do."

"Yes, Pein-sama." Sasori answered.

_Pein. I've heard that name before. _Tenten thought, trying to analyze the scene before her eyes. She wasn't sure how the others were taking it. She watched as Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi snuck out of the alleyway, baseball bats, wine bottles and other strange objects on hand.

_Whatever they're doing, it can't be good. _

"A-Are they gangsters?" Hinata whispered, voice shaking with fear.

**End of Chapter Three**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D It's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that! For this chapter, I really put my time into it, editing here and there over the past few months (explanation for the length) What do you think of this so far? Review!**

**-sparkle^^**


	4. Principal Say What!

Streetgang Lovers

Chapter Four

Sakura 'harrumphed' and tapped her foot impatiently. Tenten played with a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her eye. Her ears were still burning red with embarrassment, and she dared not meet anyone's eyes. She observed the seven other people standing nearby.

_Seems like déjà vu._

The Akatsuki were in one corner of the room, all huddled up like sardines in a can. Sakura stood with her arms crossed, glaring daggers into Sasori's soul while Hinata fiddled with her hands, trying to avoid any awkward eye contact. Nobody was speaking to anybody. In fact, the entire office was silent, the only sound being Tsunade as she took yet another swig of sake and hiccupped.

_Just what came over me?_ It really wasn't her style to beat up people just for the fun of it. And for such a stupid reason, too.

"I cannot get another detention, my dad will kill me," Ino hissed, sitting down on the bench next to Tenten. "And why drag me into it? I'm just an innocent bystander?" Tenten gave her 'the look'.

"Ino? Innocent? Those two words are never allowed to be in the same sentence. Ever. For Kami's sake, you could've given that boy a concussion." Ino pouted.

"At least I wasn't trying to dry hump Hidan in the middle of the hallway."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Why should I? We all saw it!" The platinum blonde protested, a sinister smile curling across her porcelain features. A vein popped on the side of the brunette's head as she began to make a mental list of all the possible ways to kill Ino. They were then nudged by Hinata who pointed to Tsunade in turn, who was glaring at them both. "Can't something like this wait for lunch?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Good." The bleach blonde cleared her throat and straightened her top. ''I see that you all made it. Let's begin with your assignment.'' She announced, slamming her fist on the desk for emphasis.  
''W-What do you mean by that, Tsunade-San?'' Hinata stuttered, afraid of what was to come. The said woman's fiery stare bore across the four girls. "You know, when I assigned this job for you ladies to act as guides for these young men, I was confident that you would do as you were told and not cause any trouble." She paused and shook her head. "Konoha High does not tolerate with this kind of behavior, and out of the entire student body, you four should know that best. I am very disappointed in you." "But it wasn't even our fault, sensei!" Ino interrupted. "They said-"

"It doesn't matter what they said, Miss Yamanaka." The woman answered in a cold, calculating tone. "That gives no excuse to treat other students in that manner. Please have a seat."

"They're nothing but a bunch of rude, inconsiderate jerks! Why are you still defending them?" The younger blonde spat vehemently, anger building up in every word.

"I said HAVE A SEAT!"

So how did all this happen within the short span of three days since their unfortunate encounter with the 'gangsters'?

_*Flashback*___

_A furious Sakura chased after Sasori.__  
__ "GET BACK HERE, REDHEAD! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS PROJECT BY MYSELF?" The said boy turned briefly to face a fuming pink haired girl, supposedly his partner for some project he had no care for whatsoever. Brushing his disheveled hair to one side, he exhaled in pure annoyance.__  
__ "Why can't you do it yourself..."__  
__ "I WILL NOT FAIL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sakura quickened her pace and spread both of her arms in front of Sasori, whose face twisted unpleasantly. He veered to the right, and Sakura also moved to the right. His eyes narrowed as he tried dodging to the left, but Sakura was too fast for him.___

_"God dammit Sasori, just shove her out of the way." Hidan shouted, although he was beginning to enjoy watching this play out between the two. "You know he wouldn't hit a girl." Itachi reminded him quietly.___

_"Whatever."___

_Sasori went for the right once more, hoping to make a clean break, but he didn't count on tripping over Deidara's shoe. As he tumbled backwards, the poor redhead lunged forward, hoping to gain balance. He grabbed the nearest object in sight, which turned out to be the collar of Sakura's shirt. Her jade eyes widened as they both fell to the floor.___

_''How embarassing for him." Itachi murmured, and this was the longest sentence by far he had said the entire week.___

_"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Sakura shouted, slapping him in the face. A five fingered welt appeared on the side of his cheek just moments later. Some freshman girls standing nearby burst into laughter.___

_"Please, pinky. Do you really think Pinocchio would want to make a move on someone like yourself?" Hidan rolled his eyes. "You can hardly call yourself a girl."___

_"Says the one who looks like an old man!" She spat back. "Shouldn't you be doing something more age appropriate, like stalking girls, or doing whatever it is you pedophiles do best?"___

_"Watch your mouth, Pinky!"___

_''Shhhh! Guys be quiet!'' Tenten shushed the angry pair. "Shush yourself, panda." Hidan snapped.___

_''Aren't you bitches supposed to be our guides around here? You're not being very helpful.'' He flicked a piece of lint off of his sweatshirt. ''You weren't even going to come anyways,'' Tenten pointed out. ''Makes me wonder how many times you've played hooky.'' She muttered under her breath. Hidan snorted. "Look at you, you can't even catch a guy."___

_''THAT'S IT!'' Sakura shouted, punching Hidan in the jaw and sending him flying across the hallway, all of which had caught him off guard. ''Oi, are you crazy?'' Sasori asked, staring at her like she had grown a second head. The pink haired girl turned to him, cracking her knuckles and grinning from ear to ear as a psychopath would. Sasori gulped and stepped back.___

_"What the hell are you doing?"___

_''Mehehehe. You cant escape me!'' Sakura roared, pouncing on the poor redhead before he could step away in time and began beating him into a pulp. ''Get.. Off.. Me!'' He gasped, feeling the crazy rosette girl jump on top of his back, hoping to break his spine. ''CALL ME UGLY, WILL YOU?'' He scrambled from beneath her and winced as she stomped on his hand. ''Danna! NOOOOO!'' Deidara screamed, watching Sasori get beat up by a furious Sakura Haruno. He ran over and began yanking Sakura off of his danna, but she was attached like a magnet. "You mess with Sakura, you mess with me!" Ino shouted, eyes ablaze as she tackled Deidara to the ground and off of Sakura.___

_ Her body was aching to join in. The little devil inside of her was urging to beat up Hidan, and she could, having taken wrestling for three years. __**KYAA! YOU CAN TOTALLY TAKE HIM OUT IN ONE BLOW!**__ Inner Tenten cackled. But she didn't even have a solid reason, unless you counted the fact that Hidan basically called her unwanted. She was feeling rebellious. She could also use this opportunity to take out all her anger for Neji on someone.___

_**You've always been a 'good' child, I think it's about time everyone saw a new side to me.**__**  
**__  
__ A little voice inside her told her not to, that she would get in deep trouble with Tsunade, but it was soon overpowered. Tenten took her chances and charged towards the delirious Hidan on the tiled floor, blinded by anger. She could feel the blood pulsating through her veins. ''OI! JASHIN-SAMA! HELL NO!'' Too late. Tenten attempted to jump on him and beat the living crap out of the silver haired guy. But one of Hidan's books were in the way, and as the brunette charged, she also tripped over it, falling onto of the Jahinist. ''YOU BASTARD!'' She screamed, a tint of pink rising to her cheeks. Hidan snorted. ''What are you talking about? You're the one that fell on me!''___

_''You... You...'' Tenten stuttered, quite embarrassed that she had failed to even scratch him.___

_''I...?''___

_''AUGH! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE DESPICABLE!'' She screamed, kicking him in the face.___

_Tsunade walked back from the teacher's lounge, hearing sounds of screaming as she passed the math room. Her cup of coffee dropped to the floor with a crash as she witnessed the scene before her very eyes. Sakura had Sasori in a choking position, gripping his neck with the crook of her arm, while Tenten and Hidan laid tangled up, both of their faces turning the shade of a tomato. Ino and Deidara were arguing about something Tsunade couldn't quite catch, but then Ino chucked her bookbag at his head and the blonde male was knocked out cold. In the midst of all this chaos, Hinata and Itachi stood off to the sidelines, both staring in opposite positions, avoiding each other's gazes as if they didn't know how to have a proper conversation.___

_''WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!''__  
_  
_ *End of Flashback*__  
_  
She had thought of this plan for a while now, and this sudden outburst was the perfect excuse to try it out. Tsunade smiled to herself, feeling very selfish. The busty principal passed out several sheets of paper to each pupil. ''I've had enough with all your bickering and whatnot.'' She boomed, ''So I've arranged a special task for all of you. This is a pass or fail deal, so your actions towards each other will determine that.'' Tenten skimmed the paper and paled, much to Tsunade's amusement.

''NANI?!'' Sakura screeched, her jaw dropping to the ground. ''You can't do this to us!'' Ino protested, anime tears streaming down her face as she crumpled up the sheet of paper Tsunade had given to her. Hinata had fallen over in a dead faint. The poor girl hit the ground with a defeaning thud. Tsunade shrugged. ''It was my last resort. All eight of you will be...Confiscated in a house together until you get along."

_ Confiscated? Is that even the right word?_ Tenten laughed mentally, shaking her head. _She's probably so_ _wasted she doesn't even know what she's saying._ However, her hopes were crushed as Tsuande turned on her. The smile on her lips vanished within seconds and the brunette realized she wasn't joking, which made the situation even worse.

"The directions are written on the paper so you'll know how to get there. Besides, it's only two weeks." The principal waved her hand dismissively. "It's not like you'll do anything, right?''

''YEAH GET LOCKED UP IN A FUCKING HOUSE WITH THESE BITCHES FOR TWO WEEKS!'' Hidan shouted, ''THEY'LL DRIVE ME CRAZY! THIS IS TEENAGER ABUSE!''

''Is this really necessary, un?'' Deidara asked, reading over the paper, his single blue orb twitching. Tsunade nodded.  
''And what if we don't?'' Hidan smirked, folding his arms. ''Then you'll all be stuck there for another week.'' Tsunade snickered.

''What about our classes, hmm?'' Itachi pondered outloud. ''Nerd.'' snickered Hidan, earning himself a death glare from the Uchiha. ''Its all been taken care of.'' Tsuande replied. "You're excused from all schoolwork." Hidan pumped his fist in the air.

''This is preposterous! You can't expect me to get along with these gangsters! They'll kill us!'' Sakura ranted. "Just the other day we saw them-" Tenten clapped a hand over her loudmouth friend before she could finish her sentence. Sakura struggled, but the panda haired girl kept a firm grip on her vocal cords. "We're already on bad terms as is," she hissed, leaning in so the others wouldn't hear. "Do you wish to be their next target? If not, then shut it."

Ino studied her nails disdainfully. "We hardly even know them, sensei. How do you expect us to get along?"

''Hey! We are offended!'' Deidara shouted back. ''Do you think we want to be stuck with you for two weeks? HMM?''

''Who are you to tell me, you son of a-''  
''I can already tell this is going to be a disaster.'' The amber eyed principal muttered, hiding her head in her hands as Deidara and Ino continued to have a scream fest.

''Question.'' Sasori raised his hand. Tsunade sighed. _But it'll all be worth it in the end I suppose._

''Yes Akasuna?''

''When does this start?''

''Tommorow.''

_Pein is gonna have our heads_, thought the red haired boy, shaking his head in defeat as the rest of the teens grumbled about how little time they would have to pack or how long they would have to put up with the annoying girls. Namely Sakura and Hidan.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-

The rest of the school day continued to crawl by. Both groups did their absolute best to avoid any contact with one another. Sakura seemed to be enjoying it quite well, striding through the hallways with her head held high. "Careful where you step, Billboard Brow, you might inflate your ego." Ino joked, rolling her eyes along with Hinata, who giggled. Sakura huffed, her cheeks flushing red. "This whole ordeal is stupid," Ino complained, "I mean some of us didn't even do anything to deserve this." Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"Says the one who threw her backpack at some poor boy's head. He didn't even do anything to you."

"It was a book bag!"

"That's even worse!"

"All the same, don't you think confining us in some desolate area is a little extreme?" Ino asked, popping a piece of bubblegum into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "She could've just given us a week's worth of community service, or lunch duty." "I-I agree with Ino." Hinata added, "Father won't be too happy when he finds out I have to spend a week with... Boys." Tenten nodded. Hinata hadn't even done anything. She was too innocent to even hurt a fly. "Sorry Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress shrugged. "Don't apologize Tenten. We're friends." Of course, this statement only made Tenten feel all the more guilty. It happened all so suddenly. "And we only have this afternoon to pack up." Ino sighed, as if reading her thoughts. The bell sounded throughout the hallway. Sakura began shoving her textbooks into her locker. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Forehead girl?"

"We have class with Anko next," she replied grimly. "Unless you want to get stuck sitting by Naruto, I suggest you hurry up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-

Tenten couldn't concentrate on anything that afternoon. From studies to eating to gym class, her mind was scattered. "FASTER, YOSH!" Maito Gai called, blowing his whistle. Tenten dodged Lee's fist and counterattacked with a sharp kick to the abdomen. The spandex wearing boy staggered back a few steps, but regained his strength and swung yet another punch towards her. Whose idea was it to spar anyways? Tenten grumped, intercepting his attack with her forearm. Gai was the only one enthusiastically cheering. Everyone else seemed to be off in their own little world. Her eyes scanned the room for a familiar face, and a pair of ivory pupils met hers. He stood there with his arms crossed, if he was the least bit interested, he didn't show it. But the way he looked at her was enough to make feel very self conscious.

He was analyzing her every move.

Lee took this to his advantage, and delivered a swift blow to her stomach. Tenten flew back and slammed onto the ground. Gai blew his whistle once more as a signal that the match was over before jogging over to help the fallen girl. Tenten winced as he gripped her arm tightly and hoisted her up with his monstrous strength.  
"Are you alright, Tenten?" She nodded. "Good, now go shake hands with Lee." She walked over to the thick eyebrowed boy and stuck her hand out.

"Tenten, you must be more focused!" Gai thundered, shaking a finger in her face. "You're usually not this sloppy. Whatever it is, don't let it affect your sparring! DON'T LOSE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!"

"Okay, okay Gai-sensei. I'll do better next time."

"There's the spirit!"

She scowled, irritated that she had allowed herself to be sidetracked by Neji Hyuuga.

_Him and his stupid flowing hair.__  
_  
Tenten stomped over to the drinking fountain located at the very edge of the gym. She began splashing herself in the face with the water. "Wake up, Wake up!" She reprimanded. "It's not the first time this has happened, why can't you just forget him?" The brunette forced herself to make a mental list of all the pros and cons about Neji. Mainly cons. "Okay, he has long hair, a total turnoff. He rarely talks or shows any sign of emotion, which probably shows he's an egotistical idiot. He's always giving me those weird stares with his eyes and-"

"Hey panda, are you done with the drinking fountain yet or are you going to talk to your imaginary friend for the rest of the period?" Her head snapped to attention as she came face to face with an impatient Hidan tapping his foot.

"Since when did you take P.E.?" He snorted and gave her a look of superiority. "I come as I please." Then leaning in towards her he added, "I saw you lose your sparring match against that kid who wears the ridiculous green suit."

"So did everyone else." She answered, as if his little remark wasn't obvious enough.

''I think you should come up with a nickname for me, Panda.'' She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

''Why?''

''It'll be cute.''

''No it won't. Anyways, I'm done.'' Then turning away, she stalked towards the locker room, ignoring Hidan's call.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Streetgang Lovers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**  
**_  
Ino was bored. As Anko continued to drone on and on about something called the Cayley equation, she absentmindedly twirled a strand of blonde hair between her fingers. She checked her phone. She braided her hair only to unravel it moments later. She doodled in the corner of her notebook. She did anything but pay attention. The Yamanaka turned to her right. Sakura on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the torturous class. Her hand was propped up, providing a cushion for her chin while her right hand flew across her notebook, hastily scratching down examples and such. In fact, everyone seemed to be able to grasp the difficult concept.  
_  
__Anyone but me._

''Okay maggots, your homework tonight is to do problems 32-76.'' Anko shouted. ''Class dismissed!'' Ino grabbed her book bag, leaped up from her seat, and bolted towards the door.  
''Halt, Miss Yamanaka.'' Anko barked. The blonde begrudgingly stopped in her tracks. ''Yes sensei?'' Anko took a seat on the edge of her desk, fixating the blonde in place with her steely gaze. ''Your grade is dropping, Miss Yamanaka. It's not the first time we've discussed this. You must maintain a B- or higher in order to stay in my class.'' She made a clicking sound with her tongue. ''I'll give you a week to get your grade up and there's a test coming up as well. You have plenty of time to get yourself sorted.''

''But Tsunade-sama has ordered me under some kind of house arrest. I don't think it's possible for me to-''

''Oh I've heard all about it,'' the purple haired woman laughed mildly, ignoring Ino's baffled face, ''You'll just have to do all your studying there and when you come back, there'll be a test waiting. Good luck!'' And with that, the platinum blonde was shooed out the door, numerous questions swirling through her mind. Great, now she had to study while staying in a house with seven other high schoolers. ''This must be some kind of curse.'' She moped, feeling very sad for herself. Of course, this was a typical Ino thing to do. Stuffing her math textbook into her bag, the depressed blonde heaved a sigh of exasperation.

''Oi, doll face.'' It was none other than Deidara.

''What do you want?'' She snapped, not even bothering to avert her eyes as she continued walking down the hallway. Deidara scampered after her but kept a distance as he noticed she had adorned a pair of violet high heels.

''C'mon don't ignore me like that, un.'' She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her normal sky blue eyes now blazing like lapping flames. He smirked and leaned against a wall. ''That isn't a very pleasant welcome, un.''

''Tch, whatever.'' She huffed. ''Aren't you supposed to be in class?'' He kicked the ground and shrugged.

''I could say the same for you, un.''

''I was held up by Anko-sensei.'' The girl replied, rolling her eyes. ''Unlike you, I have a valid reason to be missing the first quarter of class.''

''So I heard you're having trouble with math, un.'' She made a face.

''Eavesdropper.''

''And you have a week to get it up before you're dismissed, un?''

''What's it to you?'' His eyes only twinkled as his smirk widened and Ino wished she could slap the everything out of him but they were already in deep trouble as was.

''I could help tutor you, un.''

She searched his face for any signs of possible trickery, but failed to. He was dead serious.

''T-Tutor me?''

''You heard me, un.''

''What's the catch?'' He shrugged.  
Ino eyed him suspiciously. ''I chucked a book bag at your head.'' She replied flatly. ''Why the sudden change of attitude?'' Her eyes widened. ''Unless... Kami-sama.. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?''

Deidara looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his life. He took hold of Ino's wrist. ''Just come with me, un.'' He ordered, ears burning red with embarrassment. She struggled free of his grasp. ''Hey! You didn't answer me!''

''I said come with me, un.'' He hissed, lips dangerously close to her ear. ''What class do you have next?''

''Art.'' Came the now timid reply.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-

The following night Tenten took the liberty of actually creating a list of what to pack. Despite the unfortunate events that had occurred during the course of that day, she came to the conclusion that it really wouldn't help anyone if she was acting like a total bitch.

''I guess I'll just have to make the most out of it.'' She shrugged, placing her toothbrush and toothpaste into a small Ziploc. Unlike Ino and Sakura, Tenten really wasn't one to be worried about the 'house arrest'.

''Think of it as a small vacation from school, life, and everything else that makes you unhappy.'' By 'everything else that makes you unhappy', one could see that this was an obvious reference to Neji Hyuuga.

The next day all eight teenagers packed their bags and met Tsunade in front of the school gates. ''Remember, I will be watching EVERYTHING.'' She laughed manically. ''Good luck!'' The principal cheered, watching eight miserable bodies move farther and farther away from the school grounds.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-  
Everyone seemed miserable that morning. After being told they would have to walk six miles to reach their destination, all of them considered jisatsu. It was five thirty in the morning and Sasori pointed out that if Tsunade wanted them to get there anytime soon, she should have moved the time to noon since most teenagers didn't wake up until then.

"We're wasting valuable sleeping hours." He grumbled.

''How much longer?'' Ino moaned, dragging her heavy bags along the ground, each one painted a different color of the ocean that matched her eyes, and each one weighing from forty to fifty pounds.  
The sight would look ridiculous to a stranger, a petite girl toting two large suitcases, (each of which was twice her size) while hauling a duffel bag which held her math book from hell and purse in the other. She exhaled through her nose sharply, which was a very unattractive sight for a person like Ino.

''This stupid place has no reception whatsoever! Does anyone who has a watch care to tell me the time?''

''About ten minutes, un.'' Deidara replied. "Do you really find it important to bring that much stuff?"

"It's not _that _much!" She retorted defensively. "I'm going to be away from home for Kami knows how long. I have to be prepared."

''Whatever you say, un." He was about to go ahead when he heard Ino scream. ''What is it?'' He demanded, stepping beside her.

''J-Just a spider.''

He sweatdropped.

''I think we're here.'' Itachi muttered as he caught sight of a random white house planted in the middle of the forest. The exterior was furnished a soft cream color with white marble steps. It was two stories, complete with a rather large swimming pool on top of the roof and was surrounded by trees from all sides. Tenten came to a halt, deadpanned.

"Well now we all know where Tsunade-sama invests the school funds in."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**A/N: End of Chapter Four! It looks like the plot is starting to unfold. Everything will be clear soon. So what do you think? Reviews would be nice :3 I'll talk to you later.**

**xox Demonic Sparkle^^**

**Clarifications:**

**Jisatsu- Japanese word for suicide**

**Kami- Japanese word for god**


End file.
